


Since when did angels frequent libraries?

by Zaraiel



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: 2Jae, A Little Bit Smutty, Angst Free Zone, Awkward, Bad Jokes, College AU, Library AU, M/M, Namjoon x Jackson, No Angst, Yoonmin and Vkook if you squint, bad puns and flirting, but not explicit smut bc i don't know how to write it, i can't even with them, i don't know how to tag, they're all so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaraiel/pseuds/Zaraiel
Summary: Jaebum agrees to go with Jackson to a public library because it's not finals yet so it won't be very crowded. He didn't expect to find a group of new friends and even less to couldn't keep his eyes from the soft angel that sat in front of them.I don't know how to summarize, I'm sorry.





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Okaay, so hello again!  
> I'm back with...guess what? Yes, more 2jae (it's my favourite pairing omg). It's going to be like 2 or 3 shots but I'll upload the rest soon because I procrastinate from my studies with this. I hope you like it and I'm sorry it's not beta read and my verbe tenses are bad as always.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, anyways! ♥

—Okay, Jackson, I’ll go to the library with you—Jaebum promised, hastily.

—Thanks! You know, it’s the first time I’m going there and I don’t want to go alone —Jackson responded —. It gives me a bit of anxiety not knowing anyone.

—Don’t worry, I understand. It’s just that I have never gone there also and I’d rather study at home usually, but don’t worry, let me fetch my books and we meet at the faculty, right?

—Thanks man, you’re the best. —Jackson hung up, sighing in relief. He was sociable and everything but going to unknown places always made him nervous.

Jaebum put his phone back on his pocket and rummaged through his things. _Where the fuck did I put my English Grammar book? Oh, there it is. I hope there are not a lot of people or I’ll get very stressed._ He looked at his reflection in the mirror and thought, _man, I look tired as fuck. If I’m like this a month before the exam period…how will I look then? Anyways, I better go_. He strolled down the street towards his faculty, Philology. Jackson was already waiting for him, pacing the entrance up and down.

—Morning, asshole —Jaebum greeted, smiling at him—. You’re going to dig a hole if you keep doing that.

—Morning, jackass —Jackson beamed—. I know, but I’m very nervous, the Literature assignment is going to drive me crazy, I swear to god. I don’t even know where to start.

—From the beginning? —Jaebum suggested, jokingly, and Jackson slapped him in the arm—. Ouch! Anyways, that’s not true, always leave the introduction for the end, so you can explain better what the paper is about.

—Well, that makes senses, why did nobody tell us about that? —Jackson pouted—Sometimes I think our professors just want us to fail, really.

—Some of them may want —Jaebum sadly answered—. Apart from the personal satisfaction of making people’s lives miserable, if we fail the tuition is higher in this University, so it can result in a higher income for their department…

—You know what? I lived better without knowing that. No wonder why you are such a gloomy person, you know too much for your own benefit —Jackson half-heartedly laughed.

—I know too much…and now you have to kill me, nooo!! —Jaebum yelled, pushing the younger towards the library they were going to.

—Well, if you keep sulking every day I won’t have to do very much, you know —Jackson teased.

—What do you mean, you disrespectful asshole? Not everyone can be smiling and beaming and being a hyper-puppy twenty-four seven! —Jaebum prompted back, in fake-offense.

—I know, but you have such a resting bitch face you could pass for a Sphynx —Jackson snickered—. Anyways, here we are, ready to enter?

—Yeah, I just hope there’s not a lot of people…we are not on exams yet —Jaebum sighed.

—Let’s go!

As he said that they entered the building. There were two corridors and they stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do. Jaebum noticed a young woman sitting in a desk. He approached her and read “Information” in a tag on the desk. He sighed and prepared himself mentally, social situations were not his strength.

—Erm…hello, excuse me —He started. The woman smiled gently at him, expectant —. We were looking for a place to study…

—Oh, sure. The corridor on the right leads to two rooms, the left one is the silent study and the right one is the group study, where you can talk and everything. If you want to know, the corridor on the left leads to the Archive, where you can consult dictionaries and that sort of stuff —She explained, signaling the places she was listing.

—Okay, thank you very much —Jaebum politely smiled back.

—You’re welcome, have a nice study —She said—. Oh, by the way, down those stairs there are a coffee and a snacks machine, just for your information.

—Thanks, girl! —Jackson beamed at her, making her chuckle— I’m sure we’ll need them later…

—Yeah, well, tell me about it —She laughed, lifting up a heavy dictionary—Have a nice day!

—You too!

Both of the boys walked down to the study rooms.

—Group room, right? —Jaebum asked, already knowing the answer.

—You bet your ass, the silent rooms are always oppressing. Even your breath sounds out of place, I really dislike them.

—Of course is that and doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that you are loud as fuck, right? —Jaebum teased, opening the door.

—Asshole —Jackson flipped him of, jokingly.

They chose a table in front of a window, for proper lightning. In front of them there was an empty table, on the other side of the room. They took out their notes, their laptops and everything they needed to study and started working in silence. There were a couple of groups in the room, discussing about whatever projects they needed to do. Jackson waved to a guy in a white t-shirt, who approached them.

—Hi, Jackson, what are you doing here? —the guy asked, friendly.

—Whats’ up, Namjoon? —Jackson greeted—. This is Jaebum, by the way. We’re here to plan world domination using rubber ducks as massive weapons.

—Hi, Jaebum, nice to meet you.

—Nice to meet you too —Jaebum politely shook hands with him and started reading his notes again—. Jackson, I told you we’re not using rubber ducks unless they aren’t yellow.

—We’re studying; we have a couple of projects soon. Well, Jaebum a bit more —Jackson snickered—. Why would we be in the library then?

—Nah, I know, but I never saw you here before, you’re usually in the one of your faculty.

—It’s closed today and I can’t concentrate at home, the family above us is having a fucking pitched-battle. Mark almost screamed, and that’s saying something. —Jackson explained, _I hope he went out with Jinyoung because he was going to destroy something._

—Holy fuck, that’s scary. Anyways, I’d better go back to our table. There’s a big project going there and I’m trying to teach Jungkook a bit of French grammar.

—Good luck with it!

—Thanks, fighting, you too!

 

They went back to their respective works and surprisingly they were being productive. Jackson was advancing a lot in his Literature essay, about the topics in the Neoclassicism and Jaebum with English Grammar in the Middle Ages. The atmosphere of the room was quite cozy, there was a pleasant breeze coming from one of the windows and it was quiet enough but not so much as to make them feel oppressed. Suddenly, the door opened for like the 3rd time since they were there, and Jaebum lifted his eyes to see who was coming. It was a habit, he was observant in the line of a little bit paranoid, he wanted to feel in control of his surroundings, knowing exactly what was happening. What he wasn’t expecting was to meet his gaze with a handsome boy. A really handsome one, with brown hair, brown eyes and a mole under one of his eyes. And a soft, pink pout, that curved up in a shy, little smile when he avoided Jaebum’s gaze and scanned the room looking for a seat. He muttered a quiet “good morning”, receiving acknowledging grunts in form of response and an even quieter “hello” from Jaebum, who was still a bit in shock. _How? Why can’t I stop looking at him? He’s so mesmerizing…_ Of course, the only table empty was the one in front of Jaebum and Jackson, so the boy sat there. One of the boys in Namjoon’s group stood up and approached the handsome guy.

—Hi, Jae, how’s going?

—Oh, hi, Jiminnie! —the addressed responded—. Working in a translation project. And you?

—A science project for next week and Namjoon is teaching us a bit of French —Jimin chuckled—. Hey, guys, this is Youngjae, he’s a friend of mine since elementary school.

The group waved and smiled at him.

—It’s a pleasure to meet you.

—Nice to meet y’all too, and good luck with your assignments.

—Thank you! —Jimin whispered in Youngjae’s ear—. You know the totally hot guy in front of you can’t stop staring, right?

—Why would he? Do I have something on my face? —Youngjae asked, concerned.

—Yeah, it’s called beauty, dumbass —Jimin snickered—. Anyways, you’re always very oblivious so I thought it would be a good idea to tell you. Don’t let him pass, he seems interested.

—Go and fuck yourself, Jiminnie —Youngjae flipped him off, and Jaebum noticed, snickering behind his notes.

—I already have somebody to do it for me —Jimin laughed and winked at him. One of the guys in the group lowered his head, embarrassed. Youngjae took mental note to find out who was Jimin’s new boyfriend.

Youngjae returned to his notes and when he was reaching to his backpack to take out his pencil case his gaze met with the gorgeous guy with two moles above his eye. He almost forgot again how to breathe, feeling his cheeks turning red. _He’s so attractive it’s almost magnetic…oh shit, stop staring you creep. Jimin, I hate you for making me focus on him_. He finally found his case and put it over the table, taking out a couple of color pens. He started reading his notes and underlining them with bright colors. Youngjae could swear he could feel the magnetic boy’s gaze fixed on him…and he wouldn’t be wrong. Jaebum was staring at him intently. _How? How can somebody be so beautiful? His voice sounds like a waterfall, it’s so clear and pure…Fuck Jackson for bringing me here, how can I study now?_ Jackson looked at Jaebum and then at Youngjae, shook his head and wrote a note.

“Your gay”, Jaebum read. He lifted an eyebrow in disbelief and wrote back to Jackson.

“You’re*”. Jackson chuckled, he had fell for it.

“No. Your gay. It’s showing, so stop staring at the cutie over there” Jaebum read and facepalmed himself so hard Youngjae looked at him. Jaebum lowered his head, shyly, and Youngjae snickered as he went back to his notes.

—I fucking hate you, Jackson. —Jaebum muttered under his breath, and Jackson just rolled his eyes at him.

 

Two hours later Jaebum was having a mental breakdown with his subject. The Great Vowel Shift was almost shifting his brain upside down. He stood up and asked Jackson if he wanted to go to the bathroom, he needed to wash his face. Jackson agreed and both left the room. Youngjae was also about to throw himself out of the window, and seeing everyone having trouble with their assignments was making him even sadder, so he went to Namjoon’s table and wished them good luck and tried to encourage them to do their best. He also wrote a little note which left in Jaebum’s table before rushing out of the door and heading towards the coffee machine. He could feel his cheeks reddening, _why did I do that? Gosh, sometimes I’m so impulsive, but they looked tired. I hope it lifts their spirits a little._

When Jaebum and Jackson came back into the room, Jaebum pouted because Youngjae was not there, but his things were still there so…

—Man, really, go and talk to him or something, he’s not going to bite you. —Jackson laughed, punching him in the shoulder.

—Yeah, because I’m naturally sociable and funny and not at all awkward, right? —Jaebum just rolled his eyes at him, not even considering the option. He sat down and found a little sticky note on their desk. His heart started beating faster. Jackson also saw it and started snickering.

“Good luck with your study! You’re going to do well! ^^”. Jaebum took it in his hands and cautiously looked at it. _Is it from Youngjae? Is he that cute?_ Jackson followed his thoughts and asked aloud.

—Hey, who left this note?

—It was Youngjae, he usually likes to make people feel good and he noticed you stressing over there —Jimin answered, chuckling—. He almost died because he’s so shy…

—Jae, write him something back —Jackson urged.

—Why? Why me? I’m not good at that stuff —Jaebum blushed. Of course he knew why Jackson wanted him to do it.

—Just do it!! —Jackson rushed him.

—Just doo it for your loveeer~ —One of the boys in the other table sang off tune.

—What the fuck, Tae? —Namjoon asked, with a weird face.

—Ah, sorry, I was watching Eurovision Song Contest performances and this guy from Spain fucked up so hard it’s become a meme —Taehyung barked, showing them the video.

—Anyways, write something, Jaebum. You can’t stop staring at him, at least do something to make you look a little less creepy, man —Jackson teased, handing him a pen and a piece of paper.

The boys in the other table snorted, half of them because of Jackson’s words and the other half because of the performance Taehyung had just showed them. Jaebum thought quickly, scribbled a few words and put his name under it. Jackson took the paper and chuckled, before writing down a short answer and a smiley face. He placed it on top of Youngjae’s notes and went back to his desk. Not even a minute later Youngjae entered the room, with a water bottle clutched in his hand. He didn’t dare to look at the magnetic guy’s table, so he sat down and grabbed his notes. _Oh my god. Oh fuck is that a note?_ He took it off and read it. “Thanks, dude :) - Jackson”. Youngjae smiled, cutely, and then turned it back. His eyes went wide. “Thanks, you’re adorable. Good luck 2! – Jaebum”. _He said I’m adorable. Oh god, is he looking at me?_ He lifted his head up and met the other boy’s shy gaze. _And he’s the one calling me adorable when he looks like an angel descended from heavens_. Youngjae smiled at him, _Jaebum, what a beautiful name_. Jaebum returned the smile, almost without noticing, too focused on the boy’s adorable crinkled eyes, glinting in gold. The moment stretched for a couple of seconds, before both of them got shy and turned back to their papers. Jackson was rolling his eyes so hard he could almost see his brain.

—Hey, Kookie, how do you write “afternoon” in French? —Taehyung asked, trying to do his homework.

—I think it’s s-u-i-r. —Jungkook answered, biting his pen.

—No, it’s not. Try again, come on —Namjoon encouraged.

—S-o-i-r? Am I right? —Jungkook guessed again, this time correctly.

—That’s it!

—You’re a good teacher, you know —Jackson barged in from the other table. Luckily the group, Youngjae and them were the only ones left in the room, so they didn’t disturb anyone.

—Nah, I’m not that good, I just have nice students —Namjoon chuckled, a little shy.

—Don’t diminish yourself, acknowledge your worth, you are one of the most intelligent people I’ve ever met —Jackson stated, firmly, making Namjoon blush lightly for his friends’ amusement.

—Hey, Tae, I think Namjoon likes Jackson —Jungkook whispered in his ear, trying not to get caught.

—Well, it’s obvious Jackson likes him back, his eyes are always shifting from his papers to Joonie’s lips —Tae mumbled under his breath. Jimin heard the conversation and chuckled behind their back.

—You two, stop flirting, I’m trying to study —barged in a black haired boy with an adorable gummy-smile.

—Shut up, Yoongi, we can’t study at home when you’re with Jimin so now bear with us —Namjoon prompted, snickering—. And we are not flirting, we’re just…complimenting each other.

—Nah, Jackson is totally flirting—Jaebum teased, receiving a playful smack in his chest. Youngjae was staring wide-eyed at all of them. _So Yoongi is Jiminnie’s boyfriend…he looks cool and responsible, I hope he treats him well. And Jackson is totally flirting, Jaebum is right_.

—Excuse you, little shit, at least I’m paying attention to my essay, not like you, drooling over the cute guy we’ve just met —Jackson teased back, pointing at Youngjae with his pen.

It was hard to tell who was redder, if Jaebum, trying not to strangle Jackson or Youngjae, too busy trying to cover his face with his papers and pretending he didn’t hear anything.

—I fucking hate you, Jackson Wang —Jaebum muttered, embarrassed and trying to calm his breath. _I can’t fucking believe it. There go all the few possibilities I had to talk to him normally…_

—Oh, come on, he also can’t stop staring at you —Jackson responded still loudly so Youngjae could hear him —so you might as well talk to him or something.

—You’re safe, I swear he doesn’t bite…at first. But he looks like he wants to devour you so… —Jimin chuckled from their table, so Youngjae lifted his head and threw a pen at him. —This is mine now. In fact, I need a red pen.

—I fucking hate you, Park Jimin —Youngjae stated, cheeks deep crimson while a lot of thoughts ran through his head. _Okay, so my asshole best friend just exposed me like the little shit he is. Awesome. I can’t look at Jaebum in the face._

—Well, you got something in common. You hate your friends, you’re hot and you are interested in each other. Why don’t you talk? —Namjoon suggested.

—Youngjae studies Translation so perhaps his knowledge would be useful for your Literature and Grammar assignments…just suggesting, you know —Yoongi chimed in. _Honestly, why are they so cutely stupid?_

—Woah, that’s cool, I always wanted to study translation but I liked English more —Jaebum stated in awe. Then he realized he had spoken. To his crush. After Jackson said he was drooling over him.

—Well, English was my second option too —Youngjae beamed at him and then noticed Jackson’s smirk. He lowered his head in embarrassment.

—So…what languages are you studying? I heard you need two for entering the degree, right? —Jaebum managed to ask. _I’m just asking for educational purposes. I want to know more about the degree, it’s not that I absolutely love his clear voice_.

—Yes, I’m studying Spanish too, but I’m not very good at it —Youngjae sighed. He could feel his notes staring at him.

—Don’t say that, I’m sure you are good —Jaebum encouraged, beaming at him.

—How can you say that? You barely know me! —Youngjae laughed. _Holy fuck he’s kind and handsome. And I’m like super fucking gay, that’s not fair_.

—Well, I’ve seen your notes and they look very well organized. Plus, you look like a diligent person…at least more than us —Jaebum admitted, chuckling.

—I’m as organized as the van of a 70’s rock band —Youngjae rolled his eyes —And because my notes look like an LSD trip that doesn’t mean that I’ve actually paid attention while I was drawing over them like a monkey in cocaine.

Jackson’s bark laugh could be heard at least from the Archive in the other side of the building. Jaebum was trying not to cry with laughter and the other table was half laughing half snorting. Youngjae just stared at them in disbelief. _Oh, come on, it wasn’t even funny._

—Okay, I’ve never heard so many drug references in a sentence said with such a serious face —Jaebum admitted. _He’s so cute and funny, oh my god, I’m too gay for this shit_.

—Mmm sorry? Thank you? Should I feel offended or should I hug you? —Youngjae chuckled. _Oh fuck, I shouldn’t have said the last part…_

—Imma leave that to you, but I’d rather you didn’t feel offended, it was totally not my intention —Jaebum snickered. _If he hugged me I’d combust and blow up the whole building_.

—Then I’m saving the hug for later, if you don’t mind. I should really study for a while —Youngjae beamed at him. _Well, nice way of fixing it, offering the actual hug. Will you ever learn, you dumbass?_

—I’m looking forward to it, good luck with your studies! — _Is he joking or is he really gonna hug me?_

—Same to you!

Jaebum was squealing in his seat, trying to pay attention to his notes. Jackson handed him another scribbled piece of paper. “Next time you say you don’t know how to flirt I’ll fucking kill you ;)”. Jaebum rolled his eyes again. _Someday I’m going to get hurt_. “If that was me flirting then no wonder why I’m still single. Let me study, fucktard”. Jackson read the paper and slapped Jaebum in the head, then he returned to his notes.

—Ask him —Yoongi prompted. Namjoon stared at him.

—Ask him what? —He inquired.

—Ask him out, you dumbass —Yoongi scoffed—. It’s so obvious he likes you and you like him I might go bald if you keep doing like this.

—I’m totally not going to ask him! He doesn’t like me —Namjoon stated, bluntly—. And what am I supposed to say? “Hi Jackson, do you want to date me?”

—Yes, that would be nice.

—Fuck you, Suga —Namjoon snapped, in a loud voice.

—Suga? —Jackson and Youngjae asked at the same time.

—That’s my nickname…I don’t really use it, he only says it when he wants to annoy me —Yoongi rolled his eyes, smiling—. Usually because I’m right.

—What did you do this time? —Jackson asked, cackling.

—Tell him and I’ll slit your throat open —Namjoon threatened, lowering his voice.

—Holy fuck, that was sexy! —Jackson slipped, before covering his mouth. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck…Jaebum for god’s sake stop laughing._

—Sexy? What exactly? Me being a murderer? —Namjoon laughed, blushing deeply. _Is he trolling me or…?_

 _Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. Just tell him, Jackson_.

—Yeah, that’s nice, but honestly, your voice is so fucking sexy…well, all of you are if you don’t mind me telling —Jackson hid his face behind his notes, while the rest of the room cheered him.

—Do…do you think I’m sexy? —Namjoon stuttered.

—Namjoon, for god’s sake, this is not a Rod Stewart song —Yoongi barked—. Is this the only thing you’re gonna say?

—I mean, you got me surprised…I didn’t believe you liked me too, you know. You’re so hot and friendly with everyone so I didn’t even consider it —Namjoon sighed.

—Wait what? “Too”? —Jackson asked, mouth wide open. Jaebum facepalmed himself and rolled his eyes at Youngjae, who was laughing behind his dictionary.

—Yes, too. —Namjoon thought. _It’s now or never. Yoongi, I fucking hate you. Or love you. I don’t know_. —Would you like to go on a date with me if you’re free like…tonight?

—Holy fuck I’d love it!! —Jackson squealed in his seat.

—Nice! —Namjoon beamed, before turning back to his friends— I can’t believe I’ve just done that.

—We told you like a hundred times, dumbass —Jungkook laughed, wrapping his arm around Namjoon’s shoulders.

Jackson beamed at his laptop while he frantically pressed the keyboard. _Guess I have some inspiration now…_

—Now you just have to grow some guts and ask Youngjae for a date —Jackson whispered in his ear.

—I’m totally not going to ask for a date a guy I’ve just met.

—Then ask him to make out with you…both of you seem up to it, actually —Jackson snickered.

—Shut the fuck up and do your work, I’ve finished the lesson already. I’m going to take a little break and grab some water. Fancy some? —Jaebum asked, walking to the door.

—Nah, I’m fine, thanks dude —Jackson mumbled, returning to his assignment.

—‘Kay. Where was the machine, anyways? I forgot…— _I’m such a skillful person. You leave me in my house, move some furniture and I’m sure I won’t know how to get out_.

—I don’t remember either —Jackson lied —. Youngjae, you went for water before, right? Can you show Jaebum the way if you’re not too busy?

—Yeah, sure —Youngjae smiled, shyly, before getting up—. Follow me, if you might.

—Of course, my lord. I will trust in thee —Jaebum laughed. _How can he be so polite and cute?_

—Bruh. —Youngjae snapped, rolling his eyes and bowing jokingly to Jaebum at the door.

—USE PROTECTION! —Jackson yelled, before the door was slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have the second part (finally it's gonna be a 3shot). It's not beta read nor everything and I wasn't very sure where to cut it, but hey, that's it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and sorry for my mistakes!♥

Youngjae laughed in embarrassment followed by a not very amused Jaebum. _I’m fucking going to kill him. Should I apologize? Well, just in case…_

—Hey, Youngjae…—he started, stuttering.

—Yes? —he turned back to Jaebum, with a little smile on his face. _Wow, his voice is so nice I could listen to it all day…_

—I’m sorry —he stated, his brain collapsed. _Holy fuck, he’s so charming, every little thing he does is attacking my heart._

—Why for? You didn’t do anything bad —Youngjae quickly answered, a bit worried. _Why does he think he needs to apologize for?_ He bit his lip, waiting for the answer.

—First for bothering you due to my non-existent orientation skills —Jaebum started.

—Okay but you’re absolutely not a bother —Youngjae interrupted—. Sorry, keep going.

—Second, for my asshole friend and his inopportune comments —Jaebum sheepishly admitted. _Jackson is going to make me bald before I reach 25, I swear…_

—Oh please, don’t even worry about it. Jimin is the same with me, we can’t control them, can we? —Youngjae laughed brightly, winking at Jaebum.

—I think not…—Jaebum admitted, also laughing. _Well, this isn’t going so bad…_ — And third, because I keep staring at you and I’ve made you feel uncomfortable, I’m really sorry about that.

—Well…you didn’t make me feel uncomfortable. It’s just that I’m not used to…you know. Nobody usually looks at me that much —Youngjae chuckled—. And I’ve also been staring at you like a lot, so sorry on my behalf.

—You have? I didn’t notice —Jaebum smiled, shyly.

—I wouldn’t have noticed if Jackson and Jimin hadn’t told me…well, all of us. They’re so loud, god —Youngjae laughed again. _He’s so cool, perhaps we can be friends…_

—You tell me, I’ve lived with him…—Jaebum laughed. _I’m not being biased but his laugh is one of the most beautiful sounds I’ve ever heard_.

—HAVE YOU? How did you even survive? —Youngjae stared at him in awe— Careful with the stairs, they’re slippery. Really slippery.

—Do you talk from experience? —Jaebum teased.

—Unfortunately yes, I fell down two days ago. Luckily I was almost on the floor, but still hurts —Youngjae lowered his head, embarrassed. _I’m such a clumsy person I don’t know how I haven’t been beheaded yet…well, because I’m small._

—Oh my god! I’m so sorry. Are you okay? I thought you just tripped or something…—Jaebum asked, all worried.

—Nah, don’t worry. I fell down my butt, with a lot of dignity. Hint: NO —Youngjae laughed—. It hurts a bit when I have to sit or climb stairs, but I’m fine. It’ll go away soon, I hope.

—God, it had to be very painful —Jaebum said, taking a water bottle from the machine—. Is that why you were limping a little when you came back?

—Yes, climbing the stairs is still a little hard…—Youngjae admitted, grabbing the banister. _Fuck, this is gonna hurt._

—Wait! Let me help you! —Jaebum promptly offered —Put your arm around my shoulders and I’ll carry you.

—Don’t you dare! I’m not that bad and I don’t want to crush your back! —Youngjae refused.

—Bitch, please. I’m stronger than you think —Jaebum smirked at him—. I could give you a piggyback ride but I think you’d rather maintain your dignity.

—Dignity? What is that? Is it edible? —Youngjae laughed— No, but really, don’t do it or I’ll have to kill you.

—Uuh, what makes you think YOU can overcome me? —Jaebum winked at him. He was feeling much more at ease with the boy. And he was starting to like him a lot more.

—Excuse you? I’m also stronger than you think, boy —Youngjae smirked, putting his arm around Jaebum’s shoulders—. But thank you so much for helping me.

—It’s nothing, I don’t want you to get hurt…well, more hurt —Jaebum smiled, grabbing his waist and carrying all his weight. —You’re lighter than I even thought. I don’t think you could beat me.

—Do you want to bet? —Youngjae smiled widely— We can arm wrestle if you want, so we’ll discover who’s the strongest. _He is obviously stronger than me but as if I was going to let him know I’m fucked…_

—Sure, what do we bet? —Jaebum laughed— Or shall we ask somebody to place the bet?

—I think that would be fucking dangerous…

—Yes, but in the moment they know about it they’re going to complain…—Jaebum explained—. Okay, here we are. Gentlemen first, please.

—Then you should enter, you carried me until here —Youngjae offered, opening the door for him.

—You’re too fucking adorable —Jaebum blushed.

—And you’re the one to talk…

Jackson saw them entering, a little blushed. _This is going to end well, I know, I’m so fucking happy they get on well_.

—Shall we ask them, then? —Jaebum asked— I can’t think about anything we should bet. A coffee? A covfefe? — _In fact I can think about a lot of stuff but I’m definitely not going to suggest it_.

—Pfff stahp it —Youngjae laughed—. Okay. Jackson, Jiminnie, Namjoon, everyone, listen. Jaebum and I placed a bet about who’s the strongest and we’re going to arm wrestle.

—You’re fucked, Jaebum. Youngjae is fucking strong —Jimin laughed brightly.

—Excuse you? Have y’all seen Jaebum’s arms? And he does b-boying, so he’s strong as fuck —Jackson cheered for his friend.

—What?! You didn’t tell me about that! That’s awesome! —Youngjae exclaimed, his mouth opened and his eyes shining bright.

—I’m not very good at it, and I don’t do it in public nor talk about it, thanks, Jackson, you asshole —Jaebum scoffed—. Anyways, something we can bet? Homework? A coffee? Nothing very embarrassing, please.

—I have the perfect idea —Yoongi stated, getting up—. The loser has to give the winner a kiss on the cheek. What about it? —he grinned, mischievously. The other boys whispered in amusement.

—It’s just a kiss in the cheek, you’re not gonna die. Deal? —Jimin and Jackson asked.

Youngjae and Jaebum looked at each other, shyly. Youngjae smiled nervously.

—For me, deal —Both stated at the same time.

—Woohooo! Let’s start!

They chose Youngjae’s table, as it was the emptiest one. Youngjae took of his jacket to let him move better. He was wearing a light green t-shirt under, brightly lightening his face. Jaebum stared in awe. _Holy fuck, he looks so handsome I can feel my strength going away…_ He also took of his jacket, he was wearing a black tank top that showed off his strong arms. Youngjae’s jaw dropped almost to the floor.

—Okay, perhaps it was not a very good idea. I didn’t knew you were so fit, damn —Youngjae whined, placing his arm on the table.

—That’s because I train with Jackson, he’s fucking ripped —Jaebum chuckled, embarrassed—. You look damn fine, by the way. I wouldn’t be surprised if this was a tight match.

—Let’s try, shall we? —Youngjae winked at him, grabbing his hand.

—Hey, don’t do that. It’s distracting! —Jaebum pouted, placing his arm in a more comfortable position.

—What? Why? What did I do? —Youngjae asked, very confused.

—Bruh, nevermind —Jaebum rolled his eyes. _He doesn’t know the effect he has on me or what? Well, thanks god because I can feel Jackson’s laugh in my back_.— Ready? —he smirked at him, lowering his voice.

—Ready. —Youngjae answered, biting his lip. _Fuck, his voice is so sexy…_

—3…2…1, START! —Jackson yelled.

Jaebum pushed Youngjae’s arm, trying to move it. He was very surprised because he didn’t expect to feel that _much_ resistance. _Damn, boy, you’re strong_. Youngjae, on the other hand, closed his eyes to avoid distractions and started singing a tune in his head, to concentrate better. _Holy damn, I don’t think I can last long like this_. The rest of the boys watched in expectation and amusement. Youngjae suddenly pushed Jaebum’s arm a bit down and Jackson yelled in surprise. Jaebum smirked. _Shit, he’s good, but I really want that kiss_. He pushed strongly and Youngjae’s arm couldn’t bear that much. Suddenly Jaebum pushed his arm all the way down, and Youngjae yelped, opening his eyes.

—Damn, you’re too strong, that was impossible! —Youngjae chuckled.

—Well, you stood it really good. I wasn’t expecting that much from a softie like you —Jaebum teased.

—I’m going to kill you, rude brat.

—No, you’re going to kiss him, you lost your bet —Jimin cackled from behind.

—Argh…okay. But does it have to be right now? With all of you looking? —Youngjae asked all flustered.

—Ye, or you could cheat. If you want to do it in private you can do it again later, not going to judge —Yoongi laughed at their embarrassment. _Dumbasses. They obviously like each other, why is it such a hardship?_

—Okay…I’m sorry, Jaebum —Youngjae stuttered, getting closer to him.

—Don’t be, I’m sorry for putting you in an uncomfortable situation, I shouldn’t have asked them —Jaebum whispered, feeling guilty.

—Kissing you is probably the least uncomfortable thing I could dream of, so don’t worry about that —Youngjae blurted out. _Fuck, why did I say that?_

—Really? —Jaebum’s eyes widened, looking at Youngjae hopeful.

—Really really —Youngjae winked, getting even closer. _Oh god, this is going to happen_. He approached his face to Jaebum’s and pressed his lips on his cheek, his lashes fluttering. He pulled away, with his face getting redder and redder by the moment. Jaebum was in a daze, with his lips parted and his eyes unfocused. _Holy fuck, his lips are so soft…god I want to kiss him_.

—Well, that was cute as fuck, you two —Jungkook smiled at them— but I’m going back to study.

—Y…yes, me too —Jaebum stated, walking back to his table, trying not to stumble. He was very confused about what he should or wanted to do.

Youngjae sat in his table and rushed through his papers, focusing in his exercises. Jackson stared at them in disbelief. _Why the fuck they fucking didn’t fucking kiss? They’re testing my patience, I swear_. Namjoon looked at him and rolled his eyes in understanding. All of them went back to their respective tasks.

An hour later Youngjae packed up his things and walked towards the door. Jaebum’s heart sank so much he thought it had reached the ground floor. Youngjae offered them an apologetic smile.

—I’m going to grab some lunch and hurry home to bring more notes. I’ll be back in half an hour or so.

—Okay, enjoy your lunch. See you later? —Jaebum asked, hopefully the answer was a yes.

—You’re not going to eat today or what? —Youngjae frowned.

—I should really work in this shit, I need to finish it by today —Jaebum whined.

—Then I’ll bring y’all something. What do you want to eat? Should I buy some sandwiches?

—That would be nice, Jae —Jimin answered, handing him some money—. Take it, I pay today for the boys.

—Okay, anything else?

—Buy us some too, honey —Jackson handed him some money too—. Don’t look at me like that, Bummie, I owed you money from last time.

—Kay, that’s fair —Jaebum accepted.

—Okay, I’ll be back in half an hour or so, with your food. —Youngjae promised, before turning back to Jaebum and getting shy—. By the way, Jaebum…

—Yes? —he inquired, nervously.

—Remember I said I was saving the hug for later? —Youngjae giggled, very embarrassed.

—Is it later now? —Jaebum beamed at him.

—That’s a temporal paradox, but I assume you’re right —Youngjae playfully answered, wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s body from behind —. I keep my promises.

—You are amazing and are going to give me a heart attack, for your information —Jaebum blurted. _His hug is so warm and he is so hot…I wonder if…_ He approached his lips to the other boy’s cheek. Youngjae didn’t pull away, he just stared at Jaebum with a smile on his face. Jaebum pressed a kiss on his cheek and hid his face in embarrassment. He wasn’t the type of guy that did those things on a daily basis.

—You’re adorable, also for your information. —Youngjae chuckled, still bedazzled— Thanks again for carrying me upstairs, I don’t remember if I thanked you enough.

—Trust me, you’ve done _more_ than enough—Jaebum answered, biting his lip.

—I’m glad, then. I’m off to buy food, see you later! —Youngjae waved at them and rushed through the door.

Jackson punched Jaebum in the shoulder.

—What the fuck?

—“Mimimimimi I can’t flirt mimimimimi” —Jackson laughed—. You two are whipped for each other, I don’t know why hadn’t you kissed yet.

—Because they’re shy as fuck, I assume. But man, really, do something or you’re gonna explode —Namjoon chuckled, getting up from his table and approaching Jackson—. I was going to fetch some water, do you mind coming?

—Of course not, let’s go! —Jackson walked towards the door with him and before he could close it he saw Jaebum smirking at him. He flipped him off and closed it.

Jaebum kept working, with half of his mind remembering Youngjae’s warmth. Jimin and Suga were kissing lightly, while doing their exercises. More than fifteen minutes later, Namjoon and Jackson came back, with their cheeks flushed and their hair a mess. It wasn’t difficult to tell what had happened next to the vending machines. Jackson sat next to Jaebum and Namjoon back in his table, where he was cheered up by his friends.

—Thanks god I didn’t need water or I’d be dead from dehydration by now —Jaebum chuckled— How was it?

—Holy fuck you have no idea —Jackson whispered, almost squealing —. I’d tell you but I’m sure you won’t like the details…just say there was some tongue involved.

—With a “good” it would have been enough, but glad you liked it —Jaebum laughed.

In that moment, Youngjae opened the door and entered with a bag from the supermarket. _Holy shit don’t tell me he styled his hair up in this time…Jaebum’s dick is gonna suffer_.

—Sorry for being late, I had to stop home to get a couple of study things —He apologized, placing the sandwiches on his table.

—It’s fine, dude. Did you brush your hair up? —Jimin asked, helping him.

—Yup, it’s more comfortable to study, I don’t want to have my bangs in my eyes and I didn’t found a hairband nor anything to put —He explained, distractedly, while Jaebum wasn’t able to stop staring at him.

—It looks very nice on you, it makes you sexier —Jimin laughed. _I’m sure Jaebum thinks the same for the way his jaw is clenched_.

—Bullshit. Lunch is ready, everyone. Make sure not to dirty anything or we’ll get killed, or worse, expelled.

—You need to sort out your priorities! —Jaebum completed the quote, chuckling— But it really makes you _even_ sexier.

—Say what you might, I won’t believe you —Youngjae smiled at him. _I’m not at all sexy, for god’s sake. If I was something it would be “cute” and that’s all_.—, especially when you are the reincarnation of Apollo. And you’ve read Harry Potter, gosh, you’re perfect!

—Of course I have! I loved it when I was younger. And the only thing I have in common with Apollo is that we both are gay as fuck.

—Honestly, is there somebody straight in this room? Our degrees are not characterized for having straight people in them —Youngjae laughed—. Come on, take your food. Which house are you in, by the way?

—The Sorting Hat put me in Ravenclaw, and you? —Jaebum beamed. It was nice to have a lot of common interests between them— Wait, don’t tell me. Hufflepuff.

—How did you know? —Youngjae laughed— Is it because I’m not brave nor intelligent nor ambitious?

—No, it’s because you are kind, lovely, hardworking and creative, dumbass —Jaebum playfully smacked him in the chest.

—Stop telling me such nice things —Youngjae chuckled, shyly.

—But I don’t want to! Seeing you blush is really adorable —Jaebum responded. _Oh fuck_.

—So are you —Youngjae smirked at him, waiting for his reaction. _Since when did I became so bold? God send help_.

—Excuse you? I think you’re mistaken, I’m just plainly awkward —Jaebum lifted his eyebrow, questioning him.

—Awkward? You? I left a fucking note on your table because I wasn’t even able of speaking with you because you’re fucking intimidating with all your perfection! —Youngjae rambled.

—And I left back another note only because Jackson forced me because I’m too fucking shy I couldn’t even look at your handsome face when you entered —Jaebum almost yelled back at him.

—Well, excuse you. I almost had a heart attack when you helped me upstairs and held me like I was the most valuable thing in the universe! —Youngjae continued.

—Because you fucking are! And I had a heart attack when you kissed me in the cheek, and also when you hugged me, I thought I was going to fucking combust! —Jaebum protested, while the rest of the boys were watching them in huge amusement.

—I don’t even know how did I get so bold, it’s all your fault I suffer but I can’t resist you —Youngjae admitted, blushing like crazy.

—Holy shit, funny you say that when I’m not even able to take my eyes out from you —Jaebum rushed a hand through his hair, in despair—. I like you so fucking much already you don’t even know.

Silence.

—Oh, shit…sorry, I mean I…

—Holy fuck I like you so much it’s not even fair —Youngjae whispered, grabbing Jaebum’s shirt and dragging him towards his body—. You’re not even, fucking, fair.

Jaebum grabbed his waist and pulled him into a deep, sweet kiss that tasted like heaven. Youngjae hold him tighter pressing him against his body while their lips were doing wonders. Jaebum could feel all the softness in Youngjae’s lips, but also a ting from desire which he was sure he was also feeling. Suddenly they realized the rest of the group were cheering loudly, and they pulled back. Youngjae was panting hard and Jaebum had to grab the table to hold himself. _I…I can’t believe it_ …

—I can’t believe we’ve just…done that —Youngjae admitted, sheepishly, voicing Jaebum’s thoughts.

—Same, boy, same —Jaebum panted—. Not that I’m regretting it or something —he winked at him.

—Thanks god, because I was planning to go for another one later —Youngjae winked back, teasing Jaebum. _Holy shit since when I became so fucking bold? What did it happen to me?_

—I’m looking forward to it —Jaebum whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek lightly.

—Okay, lovebirds, time to clean the tables —Jackson chuckled, dragging Jaebum to help him.

When they finished cleaning everything and teasing each other, Youngjae took his stuff to Jaebum and Jackson’s table.

—I think it would be a good idea that Jaebum and I shared some knowledge about our respective degrees —Youngjae snapped at a wildly smirking Jackson.

—I’m sure that wouldn’t be the only thing you’re sharing —He teased and Jaebum hit him in the head.

—Perhaps, but first, it’s none of your business —Youngjae pointed at him, jokingly— and second, we’re actually going to work. I really think it would be useful to consult each others the possible doubts we have, because our fields of study are related.

—Okay, okay, you’ve convinced me —Jackson chuckled—. Let’s go back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! It's written in a rush and I don't even know what am I doing with my life. Probably full of mistakes (fucking verbal tenses, I swear)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Even Namjoon was surprised of how much they actually worked, they seemed to gain strength from the other one’s smile and words of encouragement. Not that Jackson and him were wasting their time, the whole group was working so well it was almost incredible.

At 6 in the afternoon they decided to take a break. Taehyung and Jungkook went to the bathroom, Jimin and Yoongi went to breathe fresh air from outside, Namjoon and Jackson stayed in the room, keeping an eye on their stuff…and another one on each other’s lips. Jaebum, on the other hand, dragged Youngjae to the coffee machine.

—Don’t worry, I’ll carry you down the stairs —He laughed, grabbing his waist.

—I just need a little bit of help, I’m not a damsel in distress with diamond shoes or something like that —Youngjae joked, supporting himself on Jaebum’s wide shoulders.

—If I carried you bridal style would you kill me? —Jaebum asked, giggling.

—I’d string a fiddle with your guts and make you play it while I dance —Youngjae stated, trying to keep a serious face.

—This can’t be happening —Jaebum stopped dead in his tracks and stared at him in awe—. You’ve read my EVER favorite book!

—Don’t tell me…oh my god!! —Youngjae exclaimed, laughing with all his being— And I thought you couldn’t be more perfect than you already were…

—Bitch, please, what about you? You’re the impersonation of an angel —Jaebum exclaimed, selecting his coffee—. Where have you been all my life? —He winked, greasily, expecting the other boy to hit him or something.

—Am I supposed to answer with something funny, cheesy or witty? Because I think my brain collapsed a little —Youngjae chuckled behind his cup.

—Well, I didn’t ask anything very difficult like the meaning of life, so don’t worry —Jaebum snickered while sipping his coffee.

—Wow, the meaning of life…is that even possible to answer? Has life really a meaning? —Youngjae muttered, pensively.

—I don’t know…what should be our goals in life? We’re just normal college students…It only occurs to me fighting against inequality —Jaebum sat on the floor, next to Youngjae, looking at him.

—I don’t know…I would say that being us the meaning of our lives is being the happiest version of ourselves minding the given circumstances and try to live a life of fulfilling ourselves as individuals and try to improve those circumstances for the next generations —Youngjae concluded, smiling shyly at Jaebum.

Jaebum stood up, looking at him directly in the eyes, with a strange gaze.

—Youngjae, I think I have fallen in love with you —Jaebum confessed, lowering his head.

—Then I’m glad we’re on the same page —Youngjae whispered, grabbing his hands—. I have fallen too…in love, I mean —he chuckled.

—You’re too adorable for your own safety —Jaebum declared, caressing his cheek with his lips.

—It’s a pity I never worried about my safety, right? —Youngjae panted huskily in Jaebum’s ear, sending a jolt of pleasure into the boy’s groin.

—Perhaps you should…—Jaebum suggested, biting his earlobe, tugging lightly at his earrings.

—It’s more…entertaining —Youngjae left out a soft moan— if I don’t…

—Will you stop distracting me and kissing me once and for all? —Jaebum panted, feeling dizzy. _Holy fuck I want him so much…_

—I don’t know…will I? —Youngjae teased, but less than two seconds later he was pushing Jaebum against the wall and kissing him wildly. His tongue was exploring Jaebum’s mouth as they fought for dominance. Jaebum grabbed his butt and pressed his body against his own, creating friction between their bulges. Youngjae moaned in his mouth, biting his lower lip and dragging his mouth down to his neck, where he sucked a red mark. Jaebum tugged his hair and panted, pulling back. _I don’t want to ever stop but I don’t want to get caught_ …

—Hey, baby —he started, voice raspy from desire—; I think we should…

—Stop before we get too carried away —Youngjae panted, finishing Jaebum’s thoughts—; yes, I was thinking the same but you got me…a little bit distracted.

—If you ever do that again I don’t think I’ll be able to resist anymore —Jaebum admitted, holding Youngjae’s waist to help him upstairs.

—Then I’ll do it in a place you don’t feel the urge to resist, what do you think? —Youngjae beamed at him. _I don’t even know when I got so…dirty_.

—I think you’re going to kill me…how will I concentrate now in my assignments? —Jaebum joked.

—Please, do it! I don’t want you to fail because of my fault —Youngjae answered really concerned.

—Hey, don’t worry, I was joking —Jaebum reassured him—. God…you’re such an angel. Why are you so caring with me?

—Because you’re a person that makes lowering my barriers worth it —Youngjae almost whispered, barely audible.

—Baby…I…I don’t even know what to say. You’re the nicest person I’ve ever had the luck to meet…

—Then will you…be my boyfriend? —Youngjae hid his face behind his sweater paws.

—How’s that even a question? It would be an honor for me —Jaebum pressed a soft kiss in his lips. _Too fucking adorable, what am I going to do with him?_

—Dumbass…I love you —Youngjae chuckled, opening the door.

A dozen of curious eyes stared at them, looking for make out signs. Jackson was the first one to speak.

—Holy shit and I thought you were the soft one, Youngjae —he laughed—. Nice hickey, Bummie!

—Shut up and keep working, I swear I’ve advanced more than you, despite being more distracted —Jaebum laughed with his friend too.

—I hope I could say that too —Youngjae pouted—. If there’s something more difficult than Spanish verbal tenses I don’t want to see it in my life.

—Ugh, I don’t even want to look at them. They are like a mythological creature from the Underworld or something like that —Jaebum patted Youngjae’s shoulders, understandingly.

—Yeah, I’ve written them, I’ve extracted some rules, I’ve done some charts and I still have trouble with them…Our professor suggested repeating them aloud or having someone asking us, but that seems impossible —Youngjae sighed, underlining some of the words in his paragraph.

—Well, I have no idea of Spanish but I can guess if you’re pronouncing them right, so if you want to practice with me…—Jaebum offered, smiling.

—Would you do that for me? —Youngjae’s eyes widened.

—I-—Jaebum started, but Jackson interrupted him.

—If you’re going to say a cheesy line, please, retract yourself. I don’t want to throw up lunch —He smirked at him. _That’s what he gets for teasing me_.

—I was just going to say that of course I would help my boyfriend with his studies, because apart from being something a nice person would do, I can also gain some knowledge from that, you asshole —Jaebum smacked him.

—Ouch! Wait…you said “boyfriend”? Ohmygoood you’re dating! Who asked who? —Jackson was all ears, like the rest of the boys.

—Mind your own business, asshole —Jaebum laughed—…but let’s say it might not be me…

—YOU? —Jimin yelled from the other table— Did you finally grow some guts, Jaejae? Oh my god, I’m so proud of you —he went to his table and gave him a hug.

—Argh, stop you all, let me study —Youngjae chuckled, faking offence.

—What hour does this place close? —Jungkook asked, wrapping his arms around Taehyung’s shoulders. _When we get home I want a long ass shower and cuddles_.

—Nine, so we have almost two more hours to work —Namjoon asserted, turning back to his notes.

—God, you’re so responsible, I hope something of that passes to Jackson, it will be good for him —Jaebum teased, putting his earphones in. Youngjae kept writing on his notebook and everyone resumed to their respective tasks, exchanging glances and occasional smiles and words of encouragement. _Positive reinforcement is important_.

A lot of time later, the door opened and the young girl, who was in “Information” when Jackson and Jaebum had come, smiled at them, politely.

—Good afternoon, everyone! I’m sorry to interrupt but it’s time to close, so please, pack up your things and exit the building calmly —she recited, flatly.

—We’ll do as we’ve been commanded, my captain Phasma —Jackson chuckled, obeying promptly.

—As I expected from you, stormtroopers —she laughed, catching the reference immediately—. Make sure you’re not forgetting anything because we’re closing in 5 minutes until tomorrow morning.

—Don’t worry, we’ll be back here tomorrow early, anyways —Yoongi sighed, already walking through the door—. Come on, how can y’all be so slow?

—Admit it, you’re only fast because you’re thinking about lying in your bed for the next ten hours, brat —Jimin roasted him, merciless.

—Ah, you think so? Then I think I’ll do that and totally not going to cuddle you, asshole —He joked, frowning at him. _The fucker knows I love him too much to do that, actually_.

—Hey, Joonie, where do you want to go to dinner? —Jackson asked, putting his hands behind his back, embarrassed.

—I don’t know…why don’t you pick? I trust your culinary preferences —Namjoon chuckled, putting on his jacket.

—There’s an Italian restaurant down the street, fancy? —He suggested, waiting for an answer.

—It’s with you, so of course I fancy —Namjoon beamed at him while his friends made throw-up noises—. Go home, brats, I’ll see you tomorrow here again.

Namjoon and Jackson walked down the street and Jimin and Yoongi waved at the rest of them. Then they turned back and started bickering about each other’s habits.

—Well, we…have things to do —Jungkook started, shyly. He wasn’t good with social stuff— so we’re going. See you tomorrow?

—Yes, we’ll be here. I still have half an assignment to do, anyways —Jaebum sighed, patting his shoulders.

—Okaay, goodbye and if you have time, please, watch some of the Eurovision performances. It will lift up your mood —Taehyung hugged them quickly and strolled down the street with Jungkook.

—So…what do you want to do? —Jaebum asked, shyly, aware that they were left alone on purpose.

—I don’t know…are you busy? —Youngjae asked back. _Nice, where did my boldness go? On vacation? Very useful, fuck it_.

—Not much…why? Are you planning to revise Spanish verbs? You need help? —Jaebum offered, hoping the answer was a yes.

—Perhaps…I was thinking if you wanted to come to my apartment and buy some take out in the way —He suggested, running his fingers through his hair.

—That sounds nice! Do you live alone? —Jaebum asked, grabbing his hand. Youngjae blushed at the sudden show of affection.

—Yes, it’s a small studio and it’s very messy, sorry about that. God, I don’t know how to make good first impressions —Youngjae chuckled.

—Well, let me say that my first impression of you was, at least, wonderful. —Jaebum smiled. Youngjae kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand.

—How can you be that adorable? I thought you were a total badass with that resting bitch face, earrings and that stuff —Youngjae joked, stopping in a Chinese restaurant.

—As I told Jackson this morning, not everyone can be a giggling puppy twentyfour seven three six five —Jaebum joked—, not that you are, when you’re concentrated you’re so serious it’s almost frightening.

—Wow, rude —Youngjae laughed wildly, placing the order.

Soon later they were almost reaching Youngjae’s door, with hot food in their bags. Youngjae opened the door and they entered. _Wow, it’s so cozy_ , Jaebum thought, placing his bags on the table in the living room.

—The apartment is as cute as his owner —Jaebum smiled.

—Well, I’m technically not the owner but thank you anyways. You’re going to melt me like a fucking ice cream —Youngjae giggled, setting up the table.

—Both are fucking sweet so yes, it’s appropriate —Jaebum sat in front of him and they started eating. After a long day in the library they didn’t have too much patience in terms of eating.

—So…what time is it? —Jaebum asked, concerned. He had to make sure he knew how to get home.

—It’s 22:00, are you tired? —Youngjae asked, while cleaning the table.

—Nah, it’s not that. Wait, let me help you! —Jaebum offered, helping him carrying the dishes. He calculated wrong the steps and ended up pressing Youngjae against the sink— Fuck! I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?

—No, you didn’t, don’t worry —Youngjae beamed, taking the dishes out of Jaebum’s hands and putting them in the sink—. Do you want to watch something or revise something or…I don’t know.

—Hey, why are you nervous? —Jaebum asked, caressing his cheeks.

—I don’t know, I don’t want to bore you and you look tired so I’m a bit lost —Youngjae confessed, going back to the living room and sitting in the small sofa, making place for Jaebum.

—Honey, there’s no way you could ever bore me —Jaebum reassured him, sitting next to Youngjae. _So close…so warm…so beautiful_.

—That’s because I haven’t started with the verbs yet —Youngjae chuckled—, and I don’t think I’ll be able to study right now, you’re too distracting for your own good.

—Me? Distracting? What about your cute pout and soft lips less than ten centimeters away from mine? —Jaebum whispered, suggestively.

—Well, I think you could do something about that —Youngjae offered, coming even closer and wrapping his hands around Jaebum’s shoulders.

—I guess I could —Jaebum growled, biting Youngjae’s lower lip. Youngjae parted his lips and allowed Jaebum’s tongue to explore his mouth, soft at first. He lifted his leg and placed it on the other side of Jaebum’s thighs, straddling him. Jaebum growled in the kiss due to the friction and the kiss turned in something more _needy_ , more _lustful_ , as Youngjae rocked his hips over Jaebum’s lap and the latter groped his ass. Soon they were moaning into the kiss and Youngjae started mouthing along Jaebum’s jawline, getting to his neck and resuming the task he had abandoned hours ago next to the vending machines. While, Jaebum distractedly caressed, squeezed and groped Youngjae’s butt, feeling his hardness through his tight jeans. _God, I can’t resist myself anymore_.

—Baby, sorry for interrupting you again —he panted over Youngjae’s head, which was dangerously going south— but…do you have a bed where I can carry you and get you naked?

—Ah, such a pity, I was going for the fun part —Youngjae winked at him, with his voice getting huskier every second. He got up and grabbed Jaebum’s hand, taking him to his bedroom. He closed the door and pulled him into the bed, and less than five seconds later they were both shirtless kissing again. They almost ripped each other’s clothes when trying to remove them.

—Holy fuck, you can’t be any hotter —Jaebum panted, admiring his boyfriend’s naked body.

—I’ll have a witty answer for that when I recover myself from your outstanding beauty, thank you very much —Youngjae growled, pushing Jaebum back in the bed and kissing him down his chest and _even lower_.

—Baby, I want to fuck you…but I also want you to fuck me…what do we do? —Jaebum moaned, pulling Youngjae up for another deep kiss.

—Well, we have a long night for figuring out... —He sealed his lips eagerly returning the kiss, pressing their bodies together for the rest of the night.

 

 _Lately I’ve been, I’ve been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be~_ Youngjae grabbed his phone and turned off the alarm. _Fuck, I’m so tired and…oh. Oh shit. Oh my god, it’s real_.

Jaebum was staring at him, half awake and very naked, looking shy.

—Good morning, baby. How are you? —He asked, kissing his cheek.

—Good morning, Jaebummie. Well, I didn’t sleep too much —both boys chuckled— and I feel a bit sore, and you?

—Same, I hope it goes away soon —he sighed—. I don’t want to go to the library, it’s too comfortable lying next to you…

—I know, baby, but we should really study. Do you want to take a shower? We can grab breakfast on the run and be there at 9 with the rest of the boys —Youngjae offered, leaning in for a kiss.

—Okay, but can we shower together? We save time, water and I get to see you naked again —Jaebum laughed—, nothing but advantages.

—Pervert. Dumbass. —Youngjae smacked him—. Of course we can, follow me!

Half an hour later they were running down the street to get to the library. When they arrived they met a dozen of curious eyes staring at them.

—Good morning, princesses. Did you sleep well last night? —Jackson teased, making them blush— Uuuh, shall I assume you didn’t sleep at all? How dirty, what could have you been doing…

—Jackson, honey, I see you have some difficulties walking. Do you need some help? —Jaebum teased back. _If this brat thinks I don’t know what he did last night he’s wrong_.

—Yes, but I think I can’t ask any of you both, because I can see you two limping —He pointed out and Jaebum smacked his head —. Hey, but that’s cute, you both are switches.

—Well, then we have more possibilities of turning on a light in your brain —Youngjae joked, making all of them snort —. If you think that one was bad prepare yourself for the ones to come if you don’t shut the fuck up.

—I think I can bear with it, Jaebum’s and Mark’s jokes are even worse…

—Hey, excuse me? —Jaebum yelled in faked-offence.

—You’re excused —Jackson replied —. By the way, if I were you I would go to the doctor…such dark marks in your neck…seems there’s a vampire around here.

—Then be careful, I think he has also attacked you —Youngjae laughed at Jackson’s confused face—. Oh, come on, your t-shirt is white and really light, I can almost see through it and you’re not free of guilty.

—You know? I wasn’t going to tease you very much but now I changed my mind. Prepare yourself, brat.

—I’m not going to keep quiet and let you attack me, brace yourself, winter is coming —Youngjae smirked at him, entering the library. Jaebum walked behind him.

—I’m going to need a fuckton of coffee to survive today, right? —He asked.

—You know Jackson better than me…how fucked are we? —Youngjae chuckled, preparing himself mentally.

—I hope your tongue is as quick as yesterday or we’re not even going to resist until noon —Jaebum half-teased him, chasing for a kiss.

—Well…at least I have you by my side, I think we can get over it.

They kissed deeply and passionately, before going to the group study room, holding hands and smiling like dorks in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was all, I'm sorry it's rushed and not beta read not revised. Anyways, I hope you liked it or enjoyed it and didn't make you die of cringe
> 
> Love y'all, be safe ♥


End file.
